(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shift lever operating force transferring device of a manual transmission, and more particularly, to a shift lever operating force transferring device of a manual transmission which can reduce vibration transmitted to a shift lever from a transmission and prevent gear pop out when substantially large movement is generated in a transmission, and can improve durability by improving lubrication performance and preventing foreign substances from flowing into the operating parts of a shifting mechanism.
(b) Background Art
Some vehicle transmissions, as shown in FIG. 1, include a shift lever 1 for driver shifting, a control shaft 3 disposed in a transmission housing 2, and a shift lever operating force transferring device connecting the shift lever 1 with the control shaft 3.
The shift lever operating force transferring device is a shift rod 4 configured to carry the operation force for selecting and shifting from the shift lever 1 to the control shaft 3. The shift lever 1 has a ball portion 1a disposed at the lower end for selecting and shifting, and rotatably inserted in a lever housing 5 and the lever housing 5 is fixed to a vehicle body.
A lever pipe 6 is integrally formed above the ball portion 1a in the shift lever 1, a U-shaped rear yoke 4a at one end of the shift rod 4 is coupled to the lever pipe 6 by a hinge shaft 7, and a front yoke 4b at the other end of the shift rod 4 is connected with the control shaft 3. The reference numeral 8 not stated above indicates an extension rod.
Therefore, as a driver makes selecting and shifting operations, by adjusting the shift lever 1, the shift rod 4, receiving the operation force through the lever pipe 6 and the rear yoke 4a, operates the control shaft 3 while axially rotating R1 and moving longitudinally, thereby performing a shifting operation. However, the shift rod 4 of the related art used as a shift lever operating force transferring device is a rigid body, so the device may not absorb vibration of the transmission and may transmit the vibration to the shift lever 1, and accordingly, vibration may be exerted in the shift lever 1.
Further, the rigid shift lever 4 may not absorb substantially large movement (e.g., due to sudden acceleration or passing over a projection on the road) of a transmission which is generated while a vehicle travels and transmits the movement to the shift lever 1, thus gear pop out may occur, wherein a gear is shifted to a neutral position by adjustment of the shift lever 1 despite driver intention.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.